


Perfection

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And it's Gavin, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Big boys, Chubby Gavin Reed, Cus I'm a kinky bitch, Feedee Gavin reed, Feeder Rk900, He's so fluffy and Richard wants more fluff, M/M, Richard is also a kinky bitch, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, feederism, gavin gets stuffed, pure sin, well one big boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Richard, Gavin's lovely boyfriend for over a year now, has been noticing a few things recently.How comfortable Gavin's gotten around him, how relaxed.And it can't help but take a toll on his waistline. Richard couldn't be happier about it.





	1. How soft.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what happened okay. So I have my kinks and SHIZ rite? I keep then in my head but then I saw this one fic on here that was like really good and had my shiz.. And it's really popular so I'm like OKI IM WRITING MY OWN NOW YOU CAN'T STOP ME. So I hope you enjoy my sin c:

The more and more time Gavin spent with Richard. The more relaxed he was. Every morning he used to only walk in the living room fully clothed, ready for breakfast and the day to start. But now it's just a pair of boxers and pure tiredness. 

Richard was now his android, being assigned to live with him after the revolution. He heavily minded at first.. But then Richard swept him off his feet.

You know how they say the best way to a mans heart is though his stomach? That's the way Richard found most effective. 

He'd cook for him every chance he got, take him out to eat, you name it. Before they met Gavin barley ate anything. But now that's pretty much all he does.

While Richard is a police android, he learned how to cook from Connor, who learned from a household android at Jericho. All it took was a simple transfer. On the outside they just stared at each other until the memory was transferred.

 

And.. Of course.. The more and more Gavin ate, the bigger he got. But for done reason, Richard couldn't stop.. He knew it wasn't healthy but, seeing Gavin so happy and full.. And big.. It drove Richard wild. He liked a bigger Gavin. And he couldn't explain why.

And Gavin was certainly not complaining.  
A part of him always wanted to be bigger.. A lot bigger.. He was a feedee but no one would ever feed him. Until he met Richard that is. He didn't think he knew what that was so, he ate what was on his plate and shut his pretty mouth.

It's all fun and games until his favorite green shirt starts to get a little tight. 

And by a little I mean he barley got it over his head, let alone his gut.

It was a Monday morning. And Gavin had just finished his breakfast, when Richard walked in on him getting dressed. And the shirt unable to hit.

His led turned yellow.. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows.. What was happening? Why was this having the same effect as when Gavin was face down, ass up for him? He understood sex but, why did this turn him on?

"Do you need assistance Gavin?"

Gavin turned to face him, face flushing red.

Gavin could see it in his face.

He was just as horny as him..

He had pulled the shirt down but, it didn't fit over his bloated stomach.. 

The weight he put on was slow. His food was unhealthy but not enough to where this would happen anytime soon. It's been a year now.. And it's starting to catch up with him.

Richard slowly approached the flushed man. He started to pull the shirt down. This think wasn't moving. He yanked it down, again and again. But that only caused the non-bloated part of him to jiggle, turning the both of then on even more.

"I don't think it's going to fit Ga-"

And with that, there was a loud ripping sound, and the shirt exploded in his hands.

His poor shirt.. That was his favorite..

The released gut was now free, and spilled out in front of them.

"What the hell Richard.." Gavin said, face still red..

"I was just trying to.." His curious hands found themselves on Gavin's tight stomach.

Gavin walked away to try and find a bigger shirt so they could leave.

"It's not your fault.."


	2. Big softie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things like this start to happen again, and again.. Gavin can't help but get turned on and Richard is just here to make sure things like this happen again.

Buttons popping.

Shirts ripping.

Poor poor chlothes getting way way way too tight on Gavin.

Things were ripping off of him with every touch. He hasn't gained /that/ much. Had he?

Granted recently Richard has been feeding him more and more with out a word on why.

But it still wasn't enough to where he could rip...

His sweatpants..

Those used to be huge on him.. And now they fit a little snug.. 

And it was time for dinner at the Reed house..

Dinners were heavy now. What ever Richard made is what Gavin ate. And lies have mercy if he didn't clean his plate.

But Gavin liked it when he yelled at him to finish. 

"Really? Wasting an entire pork chop"

Even if he was way over full could ever imagine. He'd still finish his plate.

For Richard.

And that booming voice of his.

"That's gonna be alot more dishes if you don't."

"Oh but only one more piece left."

"I know you can do it sweet heart."

Words of encouragement was always what kept him going.

But it didn't really seem like it was that bad. Was it?

Gavin looked at him self in the mirror. His gut spilled out in front of him, going over the waist of his tight sweats. His arms were softer and less defined. Abs gone weeks ago. His thighs were a lot rounder and plush. His chest had lost almost all definition.

He had gotten bigger it looks like.. A lot bigger.

But then why didn't Richard say anything? Even if he didn't want to hurt his feelings. This was a but much, at least to Gavin.

Did Richard.. Like it on him?

No wonder he always wanted him to finish. That was hot.. Does he know how Gavin feels about this stuff...? Does he even know what it is or what he's doing..?

Just the thought of being Richards feedee made him sweat.. He wanted to my putty in Richards hands. Literally.. He wanted him to make him bigger. Softer. More to cuddle..

But he's never tell him any of it..

It's dinnertime now.


	3. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for dinner reed.

Gavin slowly wandered in the room after struggling (but succeeding ) to get his sweats over his gut.

He made some noises when he did, he was surprised when Richard didn't come and check on him.

"Hey.." Hey already knew what was coming. He could see it on the table.. And it's smelling really good right about now.  
Fridays were the 'worst' meaning that's when there was the most food.

And today was Friday alright..

Richard approached him and kissed him gently.

"Hey cutie, dinners ready." Richard gave him half a sweet smile, half evil smirk.

"I know I could smell it from a mile away it's always so good." Gavin was a little flushed. He knows the drill by now..

Richard made him a lot. Even if just what was on the table right now was a big bowl of salad. He smelled the ribs. He smelled the baked potatoes. You can't fool him.

Richard gave him a hug before letting him sit down.

He dove into his salad while Richard continued to fiddle with stuff in the kitchen.

Richard liked to wait before he was half full before he came in to 'monitor' what was going on.

Richard took the bowl away from him. While that was a big salad, after almost a year of being stuffed to your limit almost everyday, you can hold a lot more than am average person.

And here come the potatoes he smelled earlier..

Richard gave him a full devilish smirk, but didn't return to the kitchen. Instead he watched him.

The more and more Gavin ate, the more death stares he gave Richard as he just sat and watched..

By now he still didn't feel too full. But his sweat pants did. They were going to burst any minute.

And Richard had a front row seat.

He could barley even eat his last potato.. Weather it be the robotic eyes drilling a hole in his head or the fact that was almost full at this point..

He silently burped into his hand is Richard came out of the kitchen with a full rack of ribs..

Oh no..

Say your last goodbye to these pants Gavin.

His face was beat red. Richard has moved closer. 

Watching.

Waiting.

"You know.. This is kind of a lot here.."  
Gavin let out a nervous laughter.. He was so full.. And mostly because he didn't what to rip apart his poor sweats in front of Richard.

"Oh don't be silly, I've seen you eat twice that much." Richard gave him another closed eyed sweet smile but Gavin saw right through the bullshit.

"For the record that was a dare." He was referring to a couple months back when Connor dared him to enter a contest at a pizza parlor. 5 pies in 30 minutes and the whole meal was on the house.

He did it 20.

That was a great day.

Richard and hank were both there for emotional support.

"But still.. This is a bit much."

"Really? Wasting a whole rack? What a shame.."

Richard was about to take take plate from him. He wasn't going to force him.. Just nudge him along .. With food in his mouth.

Gavin swatted his hand away.

"Alright fine.. Ill see what I can do.."

Richards face lit up as he stood back.

Gavin ate very slowly.. Rib by rib..

"Oh.. Only 4 more.."

"Babe I can't.. I'm gonna burst."

Richard picked up one of them and held it to Gavin's mouth.

Gavin slowly ate it.

See? A little convincing was all he needed.. 

Gavin's hands found themselves on his full gut. It felt tight.. His usual layer of fluff was replaced by a hard, full ball.

But he somehow found his mix of pain and pleasure. And this felt amazing..

He felt the seam of his sweats starting to give..

Rib two was held up.

Gavin slowly took it and let out a painful moan as he did so..

Rib 3..

Sauce was all over his face as fabric at his waist was not holding on for much longer..

Final rib.

Gavin could barley stomach it.. Bit it was done.

"Such a good boy.. Eating all that for me.."

Gavin couldn't even talk and breathing it self was a chore..

Here it comes.. 

The front of his sweatpants gave out with a loud ripping noise..

"Oh Gavin.. You spoil me.. You look so good.. So full.."

Richard massaged his now free gut. 

Gavin let out more not-so-silent-anymore burps.

That turned Richard on..

"My Ra9 Gavin.. You are gonna kill me one day.."

Gavin could only close his eyes and blush out of embarrassment.

He breathed heavily.

"Would you like to know something Gavin?"

He massaged the hardest part of Gavin's big stomach.

"Even like this.. I still want you bigger.."

Gavin knew it. He knew it all along. But he was still too full and too weak to shout 'I knew it' at the top of his Lungs..

Gavin wanted to be bigger too.. He loved the feeling of being more than full.. Way past his limit.. This.. He loved this more than anything.

Richard could already feel his answer under his hands but. Asked anyway.

"Got any room for dessert?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.. That was something .


End file.
